


Feathers and Talons

by IAmAgeless



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Demons, F/M, Fear, Feather, Talon - Freeform, angel - Freeform, demon, dragon - Freeform, feathers and talons, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmAgeless/pseuds/IAmAgeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angels and Demons have been natural enemies since the beginning of times. Their entire selves fear the other, and wish rid of them. Demons have awoken the dreaded Dragon, and the angels cower in fear.</p><p>How will Angels live through the Demon's war? Or is the entire race damned?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The steps echoed on the stony floor. A black void that was a tunnel to the deepest part of the rock fortress. It was smoldering hot, and the demon walked through the hall with ease, on his way down to the room. Humans used to fear the name of the demon king, and it was said in sharp whispers or in quick glances, and many even feared to call him by name. To many children, the name was unknown to them, and even those calling him The Demon King would send them crying and shivering back to their beds and under their sheets.  
Yet this creature walked through with ease, not fearing this demon but respecting him. He came closer with each step. Smoky wisps that were demon souls silently flew past him in the shadows, always sending a cold shiver down his spine. He paid no mind, and instead solemnly walked through the hallway. He came to a large door on his right and stopped, kneeling down and saying some sort of blessing before standing up and entering.  
"I am here," he said simply as he entered the room. It was completely dark, the human eye would’ve completely lacking sight in the emptiness.  
"Good, you bring news," It was less of a question, but a statement. The voice seemed to resound in the void, it seemed nearly sweet, and could almost be mistaken for the voice of a human. But the demon knew better, and sensed the ring of malicious laughter in the sweet voice.  
"I do. Acnologia has been awoken," To the demon, that was a fearful statement, the dragon who was much more powerful than any of the demons, except for the Demon King, whose power couldn’t be explained.  
"Good."  
The creature was confused, he had come for help against the dragon, but instead the king seemed happy, almost overjoyed. The laughter was clearly open in the statement, and you could almost feel his grin that was lurking somewhere in the darkness. “W-what?” The creature said, most confused.  
"We have a weapon."  
And from the darkness, the silhouette of a face, red eyes showing with an ever evil grin on his face, lighting up his appearance.  
"The Angels will pay."


	2. An Encounter

"Lucy! Over here!" The happy face of the young angel peered around the corner at her friend, her feather wings shining brightly in the sunlight.  
"I’m coming Levy!" The shining face of Lucy was grinning as she flew quickly down to her. "What is it?" She asked, her eyes staring into a small tunnel.  
"I dunno! Lets check it out!" The brave child flew in to the tunnel, leaving Lucy in the sunlight.  
"Levy!! I don’t want to go in there.." Lucy cried out but in vain, as her friend disappeared in the darkness. It seemed cold and confined, and the little angel never had liked places like that. She sighed, and yelled out one more time for her friend before diving in herself.  
"Woah! Look at this!"  
Levy’s voice was filled with amazement as the young Lucy closed her eyes, not wanting to see anything scary. She bumped into her, causing both of them to tumble to the ground.  
Levy hit her head on a rock, and went limp in Lucy’s arms.  
"Levy! Wake up Levy!" Lucy was vainly trying to shake her awake, before little tears went down her face.  
She laid next to her for a while, before figuring out she’d need help, and went flying out of the cave and back into the sunlight, her little tears sparkling in the rays.  
"Mommy! Mommy!" Her little voice cried as she came to the garden where her mother was.  
Her mother noticed her little tears and kneeled down so she was at eye level. “Yes my little angel?” She said, putting her hand on Lucy’s head.  
Lucy pulled on her mothers coat, “Levy got hurt Mommy! She wont wake up.”  
Lucy’s mother stood up, extending her wings. “Show the way, young one.”  
Lucy flew off towards the cave as fast as her tiny wings would carry her, her mother slightly behind her. She came to the tiny tunnel entrance, and started to go in.  
"I can’t fit in here Lucy."  
"What..!" Lucy’s eyes went wide with concern.  
"Bring Levy out to me, Lucy," Her mother’s calm voiced rang out to her from the entrance.  
Lucy nodded, and went into the tunnel, fighting the feeling of fear again, and refusing to close her eyes. She came to the place where the tunnel opened up, and looked down to where Levy was.  
Sitting beside her was a young, pink haired boy, with dragon wings, claws, and horns. He seemed to be caring after Levy, and had some kind of medicine in his hand. Lucy went to step forward, and was about to yell out to him, when he noticed her, and with bright eyes in panic, flew off in the other direction. Lucy ran over to where Levy was , and noticed a scarf laying next to her. Levy was breathing normally and had some kind of red ice on her forehead where she hit it. As Lucy dragged her out through the tunnel, she hesitated and looked back, setting her down and putting the scarf around her neck, and stared into the darkness where the dragon boy went.


	3. Death by Demons

It is common thought that angels don’t die. That after death, you become a beautiful gallant of light, with feathery wings and a ring of light atop your head. That happiness is like air, breathed and everywhere. A kingdom of smiles and light, a frown an unknown element to a perfect combination. Death is a thought none come across, something left behind in the last life, never to be reflected on again.

If only they were right.

Lucy sat at the very front, her black dress cascading down to her ankles. Amber eyes tracing the ceremony, watching every silhouette move and step, cry and sing, but she did not focus. She could not, it was as if her mind was in a different place, a void where nothing was thought of, and didn’t acknowledge the pain. Levy had carefully done up her hair, into a bun where two parts slipped down, curling around and framing her face. She acknowledged the being of Levy beside her, sobbing and weeping, but her words did not make it past Lucy’s blank state.

How could it?

If Lucy were to focus, she would see her photo surrounded in flowers. She would hear the words of regret, the pain in all of her friends voices. The speeches that lasted years, never seeming to end with the tone of absolute pain and sorrow. She would have to look into the eyes of her friends and see their pain and their mercy towards her.

She would notice the black attire, as if they were trying to make the feel as gloomy as possible, with veils and dresses, shoes and hats, everything possibly black. Impossibly black.

But most of all, she would see the coffin, open, the face of her mother lying in there. She would see those beautiful amber eyes that reflected on her own face, glazed and soulless, staring into nothing. She could see the pain and fear deeply indented, almost covered by the color of death. She would see the scars of her wounds, where she was attacked, covering almost her entire torso. She would see the bite on her neck, a dragon’s bite.

And then she would remember the boy. The boy she had seen so long ago, whose scarf was around her neck, the only white in the entire building. She would think of the possibility, that the boy she had dreamed of, destroying and killing the thing most near to her. And she wouldn't be able to bear it.

So she stood there, a statue of her former self as the ceremony pressed on and passed. Levy’s kind face covered in tears, worried for her tearless friend, who could not speak a word. She nodded at those who said their sorrow, and was soon acted as if she was a ghost.

All knew, but her, what this death meant.

The start of the war, the Demon’s war.


End file.
